Nanab Berry
Can be ground up into powder as an ingredient for medicine. An item brought over from a faraway place. |d4=A Poffin ingredient. Bury it in soft soil to grow a Nanab Plant. In the Sinnoh region, they like to make sweets known as Poffins with this Berry and feed them to their Pokémon. |d5=A Berry which is very rare in the Unova region. A maniac will buy it for a high price. |d6=A Berry to be used in cooking. This Berry is very rare and hard to obtain in the Unova region Used to make Pokéblocks that will enhance your Cuteness. Its pink flesh is sweet when eaten. |d7=Used to make Pokéblocks that will enhance your Cuteness. Its pink flesh is sweet when eaten. A Berry that calms wild Pokémon you’re trying to catch / when given to them. |effect=Pokéblock/Poffin ingredient. Makes wild Pokémon move less when trying to capture them. |nameor= |basis=Banana bunch |type=Water |power= |scoop1=2 |stick1=2 |scoop2=1 |stick2=1 |scoop3=3 |stick3=3 |grow3=4 |grow4=8 |treeimage=Nanab_tree.gif |sweettag=yes |bittertag=yes |bitter=+1 |dry=-1 |sweet4=10 |bitter4=10 }} A Nanab Berry (Japanese: ナナのみ Nana Fruit) is a type of Berry introduced in Generation III. Locations , and when the first arrives there. | RSE2=Can be given to the player by an NPC outside Lanette's house on . | FRLG1=Hidden on and at the Trainer Tower. | FRLG2=Hidden in the Berry Forest (regenerates)| DPPt1=Growing in Solaceon Town, Pastoria City, and Routes and when the first arrives there. | DPPt2=Sometimes given by the Berry Master. | DPPt3=Sometimes awarded after earning in between 3300-3499 points at Pal Park. | Walk1=Rarely found in after 500+ steps. | DW1=Can be found in the . | ORAS1=Growing on Routes , and when the first arrives there. | ORAS2=Can be given to the player by an NPC outside Lanette's house on . | ORAS3=Can be given by a fan after competing in a Super Rank Pokémon Contest Spectacular. | }} Growth and harvest Generation III A Nanab Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 4 hours, with 1 hour per stage. A Nanab tree will yield 3-6 Berries. Generation IV A Nanab Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 8 hours, with 2 hours per stage. A Nanab Tree will yield at 2-10 Berries. Uses In-battle In Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, using a Nanab Berry will make wild Pokémon move less, making it easier to aim Poké Balls. Berry Blending Berry Crushing At 100% performance, this Berry will contribute 140 units of powder. Poffin Cooking At 100% performance, a Nanab Berry can produce at least a level 14 Bitter Poffin when cooking alone. Artwork Sprites Models In spin-off games Pokémon GO The Nanab Berry was added to Pokémon GO on February 16, 2017. Using a Nanab Berry on a wild Pokémon will make it 20× less likely to attack or dodge, making it easier to hit it with a Poké Ball. The Berry's effect lasts until the Pokémon breaks out of a thrown ball. When fed to a defender, a Nanab Berry restores motivation 25% more than a Razz Berry does. Description Acquisition Nanab Berries are obtainable starting at level 4. They are rewarded for leveling up every 4 levels, starting from level 23. Nanab Berries can also be repeatably obtained from * Spinning PokéStops or s (Lv. 4+) * Completing certain Field Research tasks In the anime Nanab Berries were among the Berries that made a group of bring them in Slaking Kong. In Ka Boom with a View!, Spenser's Venusaur knocked a Nanab Berry off a tree after it slid into it. Later, offered some of the Nanab Berries from the same tree for , , and to eat. Nanab Berries, along with many other Berries, were seen in Like It or Lup It!. Nanab Berries were seen in Abigail's Berry basket in Cooking Up a Sweet Story!. Nanab Berries were one of the many kinds of Berries seen during Hungry for the Good Life!. Nanab Berries were briefly seen on top of some special Pokémon food that had whipped up in The Name's N!. Nanab Berries were seen among the Berries Ash gave to his Pokémon as a gift in Under the Pledging Tree!. A Nanab tree appeared in So You're Having a Bad Day!, found by and Meowth. Nanab Berries were seen among the many different kinds of Berries used as a part of the Anistar City Pokémon Showcase in A Performance Pop Quiz!. Nanab Berries appeared in Battling With a Clean Slate! among the Berries Ash and used while making a feast at Professor Sycamore's laboratory. Nanab Berries were one of the many different kinds of Berries seen in A Team-on-Team Tussle!. A Nanab tree appeared in of Where Are You Going, Eevee?, where Eevee found one soon after arriving on Melemele Island. It climbed up to it and shook its trunk, subsequently shaking down several Nanab Berries for it to eat. Multiple other Nanab trees appeared in of Where Are You Going, Eevee?, where Eevee shared some Nanab Berries with Pikachu and his friends. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone II, a Nanab Berry was seen among the many Berries that Cyrus's 's Mini-Noses dug out of 's fur while trying to retrieve Cyrus's camera. Names Category:Pokéblock Berries Category:Items in Pokémon GO de:Nanabbeere es:Baya Latano fr:Baie Nanab it:Baccabana ja:ナナのみ zh:蕉香果（道具）